<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【N新V】衬衫夹是什么好文明 by momochichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418609">【N新V】衬衫夹是什么好文明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan'>momochichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>交个朋友 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节嘛，当然要来点pwp（？），所以没看过正篇也不影响阅读<br/>情人节快乐~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>交个朋友 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【N新V】衬衫夹是什么好文明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄洗完澡出来时，看到卧室的灯已经亮起来了。他知道是V回来了。</p><p>白天V曾经给他发了消息说要陪维吉尔参加展会，不一定什么时候才到家。于是尼禄和同为留守儿童的但丁打了会球又凑了个晚饭，散伙后直接回家冲进浴室洗了个澡，全然不知道V什么时候进了家门。</p><p>因此年轻的尼禄对于等待他的是什么毫无认知，以至于他推开卧室门的第一句话就是一个脱口而出的“卧槽”。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>正在换衣服的V听到声音转过身来，这下他的身体清楚地展现在尼禄面前。正装的外套和长裤已经被他脱了下来搭在椅背上，袖扣领结也都在桌子上摆的整整齐齐，黑色的衬衫扣子刚解开了一半，覆盖着墨色纹身的胸口在其间若隐若现。但这些都不是重点，尼禄睁大眼睛震惊的看着V的下半身，V疑惑的偏了偏头。</p><p>“不是，这个……”尼禄的手指微微颤抖，语无伦次：“卧槽，这个……”</p><p>V顺着他指的方向低头看了一眼，了然：“哦，这个。是衬衫夹。”</p><p>他又抬头看了看尼禄的表情，笑了出来：“不是你想的那个东西。”</p><p>被V揭穿了对“大腿上的环状物”的认知只有吊带袜腿环一种的尼禄依旧陷于震惊中不可自拔，甚至没来得及对V的话做出苍白反驳。黑色的布料被吊带抻的平整，只有后侧被臀部的曲线撑出一个弧度。衬衫下摆堪堪齐平V的腿根，内裤在边缘处若隐若现，从金属质的夹子延伸下去的黑色织带从耻骨跨到大腿的中部，收束在皮质的圆环上。扣紧的皮带勒进V的大腿里，他太瘦了，只有一道浅浅的凹陷，但这不影响尼禄的眼睛停在那里根本挪不开。</p><p>这他妈到底是什么好文明，尼禄满脑子只想给发明衬衫夹的人高唱赞歌。</p><p>V没有再理会呆立在原地的尼禄，他曲起一条腿支在床上要把衬衫夹解下来，察觉到他意图的尼禄一个箭步冲过去按住他的手：“不能留着吗？”</p><p>V点点尼禄跨间那个小帐篷，挑了挑眉：“我以为你想要进行下一步了？”</p><p>“那也不一定要把你脱干净。”尼禄顺势把V压倒在床上。</p><p>对于尼禄急不可耐的行为V倒也没有提出异议，他并不讨厌年轻人旺盛的精力。他推了推尼禄，“至少先让我去清洗一下？”</p><p>“别去了。”尼禄趴在他身上，头埋在他的胸口嗅了嗅：“你已经够好闻了。”</p><p> </p><p>同居中的两个人对性爱这件事对都十分熟稔，无论是性的部分还是爱的部分，但这不影响尼禄今天兴奋地不太正常。他刻意的让V的衣服保持原来的样子，隔着黑色的衬衫去亲吻V的胸口。</p><p>V的身体过于单薄，隔了衣服也能摸到他肋骨的轮廓，尼禄挨着一点点的亲上去，透过布料的接触感觉没有那么真切，似有若无的拨撩过去，留下隐隐的温热。已经挺立起的乳头把衬衫顶起一个小尖角，尼禄把它和那点布料一起含进嘴里，细细的吮吸着，远不如皮肤细腻的质地被尼禄轻咬着摩擦过乳尖，微弱的疼痛感夹杂着些许的痒足够让V发出低喘。</p><p> 这么玩衬衫自然被扯得乱七八糟满是褶皱，胸前两点还洇出一片湿，位置难免让人有些更为情色的联想。V倒也没对尼禄霍霍衣服的行为表示不满，他其实也没有那个心力去管。</p><p>尼禄对他的身体太熟悉了，他的每一个动作都能准确的挑动V的性欲。而半遮半掩的衣服又像一个柔软的枷锁，对他的行动称不上什么影响，但总是存在感极强的提醒着他是如何衣冠不整的被按在床上乱来。V极少有这种时候，通常他都是在床上更为游刃有余的那个人，但这种虚假的错位反而让他更加情动。</p><p>尼禄的手在他的大腿上沿着皮质的圆环摩挲，欲罢不能的样子。大约只是摸还不足够，尼禄干脆一路滑下去，用牙齿轻轻啃咬那凹陷下去的一快。尖利的犬齿划过大腿内侧，只一点点痛，但会留下明显的红色痕迹。黑色的皮带，红色的咬痕，错落的散布在V苍白的皮肤上，赤裸裸的视觉盛宴。</p><p>虽然尼禄的啃咬说不上是刻意拨撩V，但湿热的呼吸扑在那块微妙的位置，着实让V有些难耐。尼禄的体温，尼禄的味道，尼禄的气息，对他而言无疑是最有效的催情剂，他的身体早在被尼禄按在床上那一刻起就自发做出反应，内部屈服在对快感的期待中，变得濡湿而柔软。勃发的性器贴在他自己的小腹上，依旧穿在身上的内裤把硬挺的部位勾勒出一个明显的形状。</p><p>尼禄在他大腿上又啃又咬时脸颊难免会蹭过去，带来轻微却又难以忽视的刺激。V撑起上半身向下看，真切的画面补全了不真切地触感，尼禄闭着眼睛迷恋的亲吻他的身体的样子过于煽情，V觉得自己像被他的吻烫到，他抬起腿想逃开，又被尼禄抓了回去。</p><p>“你不喜欢？”尼禄一手握着他的脚腕抬起头看他，小狗一样的欺骗性十足的纯真眼神。然而V知道，自己就是拒绝不了这样的尼禄。</p><p>V没有回答他，只是放弃的躺了回去，任由尼禄顺着他的脚踝吻到腿根。内裤被尼禄扯到了一边，布料勒进臀缝里，挺翘的臀瓣完整的裸露在外。润滑液被尼禄在手心里捂热过，随着尼禄的动作蹭的V的臀间一片湿滑，尼禄的手指在外面来回蹭了蹭，顺势滑了进去。</p><p>其实用不着润滑剂的辅助，里面早已湿的不成样子。</p><p>尼禄的手指进进出出的没送进去多少，反而带出了更多地液体。只是一根手指的扩张并不会让V太难受，但却足以找到他喜欢的那个点。尼禄熟练的在上面反复按压，感受它在内部逐渐凸起成一个软核。</p><p>V当然经不住他这么玩，扩散开的快感让他的腰一阵阵的泛软，他放纵自己呻吟出声，反正尼禄喜欢，他也没什么好遮遮掩掩的。</p><p>然而尼禄无疑是被V的声音刺激到了，刚刚还很有余裕仔细前戏的人草草的又插了两下便抽出手。更多的润滑液被他倒在V的手上，V知道他的意思，伸手细致的涂抹在尼禄的性器上，又来回撸了几下，刻意的发出咕啾的滑腻水声。</p><p>尼禄脱掉了T恤，露出年轻而精壮的身体，V把手上多余的液体蹭在尼禄的腹肌上，亮亮的泛着水光。尼禄扶着V的腰调整两人的姿势，V微微皱着眉，闭着眼睛等待着那个瞬间——但迟迟没来。</p><p>尼禄的那玩意儿依旧抵在他的入口上，他甚至能感受到一下下的勃动，但尼禄却停在那里看着他，眉头蹙起：“每次这个时候你都是这个表情……我把你弄疼了吗？”</p><p>V笑起来，半眯着眼睛看尼禄：“你要试试看吗？”</p><p>“如果很疼的话……我可以再……想想办法？”</p><p>“别说傻话，那么大的东西进去再怎么好好准备也还是会疼的。”V好笑的拍拍尼禄那头小短毛：“而且很快就会过去，我不介意。”</p><p>说着，V露出一个意有所指的笑容：“当然，前提是你之后足够努力。”</p><p><br/>
尼禄自然是不会让他失望的。</p><p>像是要证明自己确实十分努力，尼禄这一次从开始就毫无保留。同居这么久他当然知道V喜欢被以怎样的角度和力度顶在怎样的地方，他用力的按住V的腰，让阴茎整根进入，撞击着之前被他玩的凸起的那一点，V被这来的过快过强的快感冲击的呼吸都一滞，他仰起头大口喘息着，身体弯折出好看的曲线。</p><p>V太瘦了，尼禄向上顶时那层薄薄的皮肉便会被撑出一块来。尼禄伸手摸了摸，龟头顶着那层软肉擦过掌心，V忽然发出一声变调的喘息。尼禄于是就这这个姿势操他，掌心按压着V的小腹，配合着顶入内外夹击着那一点。V难以自持的呻吟着，他的大腿紧绷，衬衫夹的吊带和皮环在他身上宛如什么束具般，他难受的扭动了一下，后穴也跟着绞紧。</p><p>或许是与平时不同的V对于年轻人而言确实过于撩人，尼禄今天在床上也一反常态的强硬。垫在V身下的衬衫的下摆上沾满水渍，尼禄有意在进入时让两人的身体撞出黏嗒嗒的响动，伏在V的耳边轻声说：“我觉得你也喜欢这样。”</p><p>但V顾不上回答他，尼禄进入的太深了，又撞的太急，V觉得自己的呼吸都被他顶的凌乱不堪，只能艰难的抓紧床单试图缓解那强烈到溢出的快感。</p><p>然而尼禄似乎就是想看到他不能自己的样子，甚至抓过他的手放在两人连接的地方，V像被烫到了一样想要缩回去，尼禄强硬的按着不许他逃开：“你自己摸，真的湿的不行。”</p><p>于是V被迫用自己的手指去感受已经泥泞的一塌糊涂的部位，卡在臀缝里的布料早就被浸的透湿，紧贴着尼禄操入他的地方，尼禄甚至刻意的整根拔出，又慢慢进入，这个被拉长的过程让V清楚地摸到自己是怎样被完全的打开，又被深入。</p><p>“尼禄……”V平常的能言善道到了这会儿就只剩下尼禄的名字，夹着些许呜咽的声音像是一种祈求，也不知是想要尼禄放过他还是想要索取更多。剧烈的运动让两个人都出了些汗，蒸腾的热气让少年的气息更加浓烈的包裹着V，让他的意识更加一团模糊，满心只有眼前的少年，和他带来的源源不绝的快感。</p><p>尼禄伸手把那条皮质扣带解了下来，托着V的大腿向上弯折贴近V自己的胸口，那个环状的红印像极了被捆绑后留下的痕迹，尼禄吞咽了一下。</p><p>V感到那个被裹在自己体内得到东西又跳了跳，他抬起眼，声音沙哑：“你现在……又不想要它了？“</p><p>“现在你最重要。”尼禄用一个直达深处的顶入回答了V，他在V的额头吻了吻：“你一直都最重要。“</p><p><br/>
这场性爱由于尼禄过于兴奋而被拉出了远超平时的时长，而V也终究被他扒了个精光。高潮过后V陷在床垫里闭着眼睛大口喘气，觉得自己离昏死在这张床上也不太远了。尼禄躺在他身旁依旧很有精神，抓着他的手指，恋恋不舍的吮吻。他们做了太多，V甚至觉得小腹内被尼禄的精液填的满满当当。呼吸逐渐缓和后V别扭的想要站起来，但精液从已经被操熟的穴口溢了出来，顺着满是斑斑红印的大腿向下滑。</p><p>尼禄极有眼色的抽了张纸帮V擦擦，然而擦着擦着动作就有些变味，V察觉不对连忙抓住了尼禄的手腕：“别擦了，直接去洗澡吧。”</p><p>尼禄无辜的抬头看他：”要我抱你过去吗？“</p><p>V摇摇头：”再怎么说抱过去也太夸张了。“</p><p>尼禄伸手把V拉起来：”不夸张，你第一次到我家就是被我抱进来的。你这么轻，抱着一点都不费劲，毫无意识的躺在我怀里想个睡美——好我不说了。“</p><p>V缓缓放下了准备给尼禄一个爆栗的手。</p><p> </p><p>清洗的过程几经折腾，夹杂着各种试图越轨和半推半就。等他们回到床上时两个人都被水汽烘的透红，房间的大灯已经关上，只留床头那盏小台灯投下一片暖光。</p><p>尼禄仍在恋恋不舍得的抚摸着V身上那块尚未消退干净的环状痕迹：“所以我还有机会看到我想的那个东西吗？”</p><p>“或许有吧……“V揉着酸痛的身体瘫在床上，嘴角危险的弯起，语气意味深长：”如果你愿意试一下是不是很疼的话。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好，下一篇就是黑丝女装美人攻x纯情元气小狗勾受<br/>（没有这种下一篇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>